


Bog Schmog-ED

by UPlover



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Fear, M/M, QUICKSAND, Romance, ed edd n eddy - Freeform, eddeddy - Freeform, eene - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Edd and Eddy come across a bog in Peach Creek woods. The question, Is quicksand real?





	Bog Schmog-ED

“To think Ed would abandon us for May,” Eddy griped as he and Edd walked through the Peach Creek woods.

“Now, Eddy, Ed and May have just started going out. It’s best they spend some time together,” Edd explained to him.

Eddy huffed, “Yeah, but this is the third Saturday in a row they’ve gone on a date. We haven’t been able to go to the movies, or go downtown, or do something just how the three of us used to do.”

Edd felt himself blush, briefly faltering behind Eddy. His eyes stuck to Eddy’s husky frame from behind. “Well, that leaves more time for us to spend together.”

Eddy faltered. His temperature skyrocketed, making his heart drop into his stomach. Did that word mean what he thought it meant?

“Uh… us?” Eddy questioned trying to sound and appear calm. Whenever he was nervous he had a tendency to stutter over his words. An embarrassing giveaway.

“Oh, I mean ‘us’ as in friends, Eddy. You and I never get to spend much time together.” Edd rubbed a hand up his arm, and almost guilty looked away from his friend. It’s quite delightful if you ask me. No scams.”

Eddy slowly nodded his head in agreement. “Yeah, it’s good to have a break from those.”

Why was Edd’s face flushing even more? Is it that he enjoyed being with Eddy, having actual conversations and just being together with him?

They continued their walk through the woods. “Can you believe O’Brien is giving us that test on Friday?” Eddy complained. “Who does she think she is?!”

“Our history teacher,” Edd answered amused by Eddy’s display of protests.

“Yeah, and a teacher who thinks that it’s a good idea to give me a test on a Friday when I’m trying to plan how I’ll slack off on the weekend!”

Edd listened to Eddy grumble as they walked further into the Peach Creek woods. The air smelled mustier than usual. The ground was still damp from the heavy rain storm they had last night. And previous to that this was the most humid September they could ever have reaching temperatures as high as the 90’s.

“It’s not that bad, Eddy,” Edd admitted, having been quiet.

“Of course it isn’t bad for you. You’re Einstein!”

Edd’s stomach gurgled. “I don’t know about you, Eddy, but I’m quite famished.”

“Yeah. I could go for a hamburger.” Eddy agreed.

“I’ll have a salad with hamburger meat in it.”

“A salad? You don’t need to get any thinner, sockhead. You look great.”

As if they were robots being controlled the friends stopped walking at the exact same time. Eddy felt as if he wanted to duct tape his mouth shut. What other embarrassing things were going to escape his mouth today?

“You… really think so?” Edd blushed. He never heard anyone compliment him about his body. He always feared that he looked too thin or even scrawny. He even feared girls laughed at him behind his back because he… Well, didn’t look masculine enough.

“Um, yeah. You look like a lady killer. I’m surprised no girls have asked you out,” Eddy answered honestly. Just then an idea flew into his mind. “Hey, you know, since Ed and May are always on a date, maybe we should find some gals to go out with us. Then we could join Ed and May have triple dates!”

Edd didn’t want to look disappointed, but agreed. Ever since he entered high school Edd felt different. Did he really feel attracted to Eddy? Maybe it was just puberty. Although he didn’t have the best understanding about that subject. Edd had to do all the research himself seeing how his parents weren’t around to give him that needed talk.

Before walking back in the opposite direction Edd noticed Eddy staring at something.

It was a grassy area. And then surrounding it was a sea of thick, black mud. Dark puddles and mounds of mire were piled up. The lake of muddy water in the center was deceiving. This was not a stream one could swim around in.

“This used to be the old stream, right?” Eddy asked.

“Yes, I believe you’re right, Eddy,” Edd agreed. There used to be a little brook that flowed through this part of the woods and ended in this exact stream.

Growing anxious, Edd thought it was best they turn back. “We should move along. It isn’t safe here.”

“Why? What’s the problem?” Eddy asked, concerned.

“It must be quicksand, Eddy. The water must have dried up due to the immense heat we’ve been having. We best turn back,” Edd instructed wanting to leave this minute.

“Double Dee, come on! Quicksand is dangerous in cartoons!” Eddy laughed.

Edd was hoping this conversation wouldn’t come about. It was enough to trigger that awful memory from two years ago.

“There have been tales of people dying in bogs, Eddy,” Edd explained.

“Tales? As in stories from cartoons? And you tell me I watch too much TV, Mr. bookworm!” Eddy playfully mocked. “You think I’m afraid, Double Dee? How is a bog terrifying?”

“Haven’t you payed attention in science, or even the movies? The topic on the dangers of quicksand are described perfectly. One step and you’re stuck. Plus if you make any little movement you will sink faster, hence why its called quicksand.”

Eddy lifted a sly eyebrow and made that little smirk. Edd knew that look. Eddy oved messing with his intellect. Although they’d get into each others faces, Edd often enjoyed when Eddy tested him on his own theories. Eddy always had more to add on. That’s what Edd liked about Eddy. There was more.

Without a single warning, Eddy jumped into the bog making Edd scream at the top of his lungs.

Eddy doubled over laughing, “See I told you yah scream like a girl, sockhead!”

“Eddy, you get out of there this instant!” Edd yelled in a serious tone, pointing a finger to the hard earth. His heart was pounding so hard that his body shook.

“Would you calm down? This bog ain’t dangerous. I went up to my ankles and I’m not even sinking!” Eddy pointed out as he stepped out from the bog.

“Don’t do things like that, Eddy! You could have been in serious danger!” Edd had no idea why his cheeks were flaring up.

“What’s gonna happen? It’s all in the movies. Do you really think quicksand is such a danger?” Eddy tested Edd’s patience.

Edd felt baffled. He didn’t know for sure. All he knew was that he felt absolutely violated when Ed and Eddy tricked him into believing they really drowned in quicksand. Until then, Edd never went as far as the cul-de-sac to explore the world. Was quicksand real? Was it a danger to worry over?

“I bet I could go up to my waist and get out without usin’ my hands,” Eddy challenged.

Edd rolled his eyes. “Oh, not one of your nettlesome challenges.”

“Hey, I ain’t.. Uh…whatever word you used means! I’m fun!”

“It’ll suck you down,” Edd warned.

“Yeah, somethin’ sucks around here!” Eddy ran into the marsh before Edd could nab him. “You just wait until you’re back on this hard surface, mister!”

“Ooh, I’m so terrified, Mom!”

Eddy stepped a close distance from where first sank up to his ankles. The bog was like an ocean. The water would get deeper each step you took.

Since Eddy’s back was to Edd, the taller boy couldn’t help but watch Eddy’s behind practically dance around as he attempted to sink himself into the bog.

Why did Edd’s insides stir at the sight of the mud touching Eddy’s thighs?

“There! Waist! Now watch me get out!” In an instant Eddy pulled himself free and flicked his legs around. “Oh no, it’s the terrible, horrible, dangerous bog! I’m so stuck! Oh wait, no I’m not! I can get out without using my hands.” And Eddy crawled to his knees walking out from the mud.

“What do you have to say now, Mr. Smartpants?” Eddy confronted Edd holding his nose high in the air.

Edd giggled. “Yes, Eddy, but that wasn’t exactly your waist. You need to go passed your rear end.”

Eddy stuck his eyebrow so high into the air that it made Edd giggle all the more.

“So, you’re challenging me to get back in there, sink past my butt, and get out without use of my hands?”

“Eddy, I never said I challenged you,. I was specifying your waist.”

Edd sniffed the air. “You know what I smell?” he asked.

“The fermenting bog?”

“No, a dare.”

Edd slid a hand over his face. “I’m not daring you, Eddy.”

“Well, dare or not I’m going passed my ass like you wanted.”

Before Edd could speak Eddy took off once more walking further into the bog, passed the area where he just sank. Oh please, don’t let this get out of hand, Edd thought to himself noticing how thicker and muddier the bog was the further Eddy went.

Eddy sank a little further than the first time, quicker in fact. This part of the mire was squishier, making noises. He thought the first time was tougher to sink. It was harder to move his legs under the thick dirt. Was that a preview to how what it was going to be like upon escaping?

“I really hope your mother washes your pants after this.” Edd remarked.

“What? That’s all you’re worried about? How about I pull you in?!” Eddy laughed, shimmying his hips to sink. “I could make a new dance craze out of this.”

The mud made a squelching noise that resembled the sound of a flatulent.

“Didn’t I warn you about eating beans, Eddy?” Edd joyfully laughed with a hand over his mouth.

“That was not me! I swear! This bog is trying to make me look bad!”

“Whatever you say, Eddy.”

Again, something inside Edd stirred. Why did he enjoy the mud grasping Eddy’s body?

“There! Waist deep! Can I get out now?” Eddy asked with his hands raised in the air as if he were some kind of conqueror.

“Yes, you’re off the hook.”

Eddy made his way to get out. Only he needed to use his hands.

“So much for functioning without your hands. Does that bog have you?” Edd asked. Though his heart jumped in fear.

“No, I got it,” Eddy said as he was trying to pull himself out. “It’s a little tougher in this spot.” It took a few moments to pull his legs free as Eddy groaned.

“Um… do you need my help, Eddy?” Edd asked growing worried. He gripped his shirt. Oh no, was it wrong of him to make his friend go in again? Bogs were dangerous.

“Nope! Almost got it… there!” Eddy yelled out in celebratory finally able to free his legs. The teen crawled back to the hard ground, slowly standing on his feet. Even though he was smiling, Eddy was trying to regain his composure. He looked uneasy. Eddy always did that not wanting to put any stress over anyone. That’s how he’d always been. He wasn’t the person to show his emotions.

“I didn’t think you’d make it out, Eddy,” Edd remarked with a hand still pressed to his heart.

“Hey, I still got out!” Eddy confronted trying to clean the mud off his pants. “So much for the bet, huh?” Eddy said pressing a finger to Edd’s shoulder.

“Hardly.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Eddy played on once more.

“What do you want it to mean?” Edd’s eyes rolled to the heavens.

“You still don’t believe I can get out going loads deeper?”

Edd sighed. “No, Eddy. There is no way you can get yourself out,” Edd spoke seriously as he looked at the core of the bog. It was much wetter and looked deeper than the outer layers. Then again, it could all be an allusion. As Eddy remarked, bogs weren’t a danger. Right?

Eddy pressed his hands to his hips. “Are you daring me, sockhead?”

“I didn’t said I dared you, Eddy. To reiterate, all I said was that you’d never be able to get yourself out even with how hard you tried.”

“Bog-Schmog! Quicksand ain’t real! I went passed my ass and still got out!” Eddy jollied.

“That was with using your hands.” Edd added.

“So, you’re saying that you don’t think I can get myself out of the bog if I went loads deeper?”

“I’m not daring you,” It was Edd’s turn to flip his eyebrow. “But I’d like to see you try.”

“Then it’s a dare.”

“Whatever you say, Eddy.”

“Bring it on!”

Eddy maneuvered his way back into the bog for the fourth time. His feet sank until he was at his knees reminding him of how tricky it was to move. Eddy felt apprehensive when he looked at the new bog he hadn’t stepped into yet. Pulling his legs out and sitting against the mud he was waiting for Edd to dismiss him from going through with it all, but the taller boy was quiet. If he chickened out now, Eddy would never hear the end of it.

Eddy jumped further immediately submerging to his upper thighs in the bog that liquified with thick oozy mud and water.

“Okay, you don’t need to prove yourself, Eddy.” Now he tells me, Eddy said to himself. Still he had a bet to prove to himself anyway.

As Edd watched Eddy from afar there was something not right about that thick mud grasping his friend’s hips which quickly dragged over his stomach. Eddy was purposely struggling, however. Too quickly.

“I don’t have to prove anything.” Eddy admitted to Edd. “I know I’m right and you’re wrong.”

Eddy continued to sink letting his husky frame disappear. Edd’s cheeks grew warm. What would it be like if they were both encased in the mud? How did it feel? Was it massaging Eddy’s back? Edd wished he could be the mud so he could feel Eddy’s soft skin against him. Eating him…

“Double Dee, did you hear me?” Eddy’s voice called out, mixed with alarm.

“Uh, what?” Edd lost himself in thought hardly aware that Eddy had sunk up to his chest.

“You ready to admit you’re wrong?” Eddy called out again. His hands lay against the surface in support to hold himself up. He couldn’t ever turn his body around to look at his friend.

“Can we please go, Eddy?” Edd asked, gently. He wanted to get away from this area and never return.

“Alright, but you’re paying for lunch ‘cause you lost!” Eddy yelled out.

Eddy began struggling his way out. The surface gave way easier making it hard for him to properly grip anything. Eddy grunted and groaned pushing with all his might. No matter how hard he tried to escape he didn’t make much progress. He was easily tired briefly taking a break to catch his breath. His shirt was so soggy sticking to his body.

“Eddy?” Came Edd’s panicked voice.

“I’m comin’! I got it. I’m slowly rising. You’re gonna buy me those chilly fries, a burger, a milkshake, and jawbreaker!”

“Um… right…” It wasn’t helping that he couldn’t see Eddy’s face. Eddy struggling both with trying to escape and trying to keep his voice calm.

Taking a break once more, Eddy yelled out. He suddenly sank back to his chest.

“Eddy, what is it?” Edd panicked, having witnessed.

“Uh, that was a little weird.” Now Eddy was too scared to move. Moving his toes under the bog he couldn’t feel anything to hold himself up. His heart jumped when he sank further over his chest.

“Eddy, you’re making me nervou! Can you please stop fooling around?”

“I wish I was, Double Dee. I don’t think I’m messing with yah,” Eddy whimpered.

“I don’t have a rope or anything!” Edd whipped his head around for anything. They were in a forest of trees. How were there no sticks on the ground??

“Pull me out!” Eddy called. “It’s trying to swallow me! Oh God, it is quicksand!”

Edd quickly removed his shoes. He grimaced when he pressed his foot on the gooey mire. He couldn’t let his germophobia interfere now. Slowly, making his way to his friend Eddy began flailing around sinking further to his shoulders.

Eddy jumped when something grabbed his hand. “I’m right here, Eddy. Everything is going to be okay!” Edd soothed. They were finally able to see each other again having a similar fear wash over their eyes.

“Don’t get stuck too!” Eddy pleaded to his best friend.

Edd didn’t want to hold promises. His legs already sank into the mud. Taking hold of his friends arms, Edd pulled him trying to free him from the quicksand grip.

“Pull harder! I’m still sinking!” Eddy hollered, reaching his neck.

“I’m trying!” Edd cried. “Can you lift yourself out anymore?”

“No, I can’t even move!”

Edd studied his surrounding. He wasn’t going to give Eddy the needed support at this angle. If he were to Eddy’s left it may be easier to pull him out. Oh, he wasn’t strong enough to begin with! Now was not the time to beat himself up. Eddy’s life was at stake.

Letting go of Eddy’s hand Edd pulled his legs out from the mud and crawled to Eddy’s other side.

“Where are you! Where are you going?” Eddy’s panicked voiced called out the moment his chin hit the mud.

“I’m right here, I’m trying to get better leverage. I’m not leaving you, Eddy.” Edd gripped his friends hand, never going to let go.

“Hurry!” Eddy called out.

“Hold on!”

“To what?!”

The moment he pressed his legs back onto the surface Edd’s legs sank rapidly just like how Eddy did. He pulled at Eddy’s flailing arms once more. Sadly it did nothing only causing Edd to sink further until he was up to his stomach. His body was right against Eddy as the boys head almost rested against him.

Tears fell from Edd’s eyes. How could he let this happen?

“What the heck are you doing? Pull me out!” Eddy shouted.

“I’m stuck…” Edd admitted.

“How are you stuck! You just crawled out!”

“I’m sorry!” Edd cried holding Eddy’s hand tighter and even smoothing his friends hair. “There isn’t anything I can do. I’m stuck!”

Eddy began hyperventilating. His head was his only body part above the surface. Moving about trying to maneuver his way out from the bog. “What do we do now?! We’re gonna die!” Eddy couldn’t speak anymore nearing his mouth. His breathing grew heavy emitted sounds and flailing at Edd’s arms.

“No! Don’t leave me, Eddy! You can do this!” Edd sobbed. His friend stopped struggling staying still. This wasn’t going to help for long. Eddy was slowly disappearing from the world.

Edd grabbed Eddy’s arms once more. He could see Eddy’s tearful blue eyes look up at him in this despairing, hopeless way. If Edd could find the words to speak he’d tell his best friend how sorry he was. They were together, though.

Edd leaned back. What was that? He leaned back and his body slowly released from the mud. That’s right!

“Eddy, quickly lean back!” He was lucky Eddy’s ears were still above the surface. He could hear Eddy speak through his mouth questioning what his friend meant. He was just about to be taken any second disappearing under the quicksand.

“Just lean back! It’s the only way out!”

Eddy struggled to lean his head back. It was working! It was a slow process but he was able to lift his head, and eventually his shoulders. Edd and Eddy worked together fighting the quicksand as they slowly rose out kicking and crawling back to the hard earth.

The friends collapsed on the ground regaining their breathing. Eddy shook even choking from the mud that had creeped into his mouth.

Edd wrapped his arms arounds Eddy hugging his friend close. He sobbed apologizing for making Eddy go through with such a dangerous situation to begin with.

“It’s okay sockhead. W-We didn’t know. Guess we learned the hard way, huh?” Eddy said patting his friends back.

“Oh Eddy, I can’t think about the thought of losing you! You and Ed mean the world to me! And I almost let you die!”

The friends continued to hug one another immediately feeling safe. The panic slowly washed into comfort and safety. They didn’t want to let go fearing the possibility of loss.

“I’m sorry,” Edd said once more muffled into Eddy’s damp shoulder.

“You saved me.” Eddy admitted touching Edd’s hat and rubbing his head.

“No, I’m not….”

“Double Dee, it ain’t going to help if you keep blaming yourself. I’m the one to blame. You never dared me. It was just me being an overzealous kid getting himself into trouble. And I talked you into it. I should never have put us through that.”

That word again. This time from Eddy’s mouth. “U-Us?” Edd repeated.

Eddy pulled back from their hug looking into his eyes. He held his hands so tenderly, like a bride and groom.. “You saved me,” he said again.

“I don’t ever want to be without you.”

“Me neither,” Eddy’s hand wiped Edd’s years and touched his cheek.

Slowly, their lips touched. Yes, it was finally real. They were meant to be together. They were one anothers safety line. The danger was over. Now they were free.


End file.
